Conventionally, for printing an image sensed by a digital image sensing apparatus such as a digital camera, image data is downloaded to a computer such as a personal computer on a temporary basis, and is then outputted to a printer connected to the computer using an application for printing the image.
In the above technique, the user retrieves list information and file names of images based on information displayed on a display using an application on the computer, and selects output data to print the data. Recently, on the other hand, a color print system allowing digital image data to be transferred from a digital camera directly to a color printer without using a PC and printed by the color printer, so called a photo direct (PD) printer in which a memory card installed in a digital camera and storing picked-up images is inserted directly in a color printer so that the picked-up images stored in the memory can be printed, and the like have been developed.
Since the specifications and the operation method of the digital camera are different for each manufacturer, desired is a photo direct printer apparatus capable of accommodating digital cameras of various kinds of manufacturers upon transferring image data from the digital camera directly to the printer to print the data. For the printer apparatus allowing a digital camera of each manufacturer to be connected directly thereto to print data, it is required that print information optionally set in each camera should be matched to the print conditions in the printer apparatus.